To Betray the Seireitei
by shadowdemontenma
Summary: Gin gets a new squad member...but will she impede Aizen's plans, or further them? r/r. GinXOC Was on Hiatus, but now back to slow updates. If you were interested in it before I hope you still will be. Will post a new chapter for 1 review of the previous one. Permanent system.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello lovely readers!!! I am guessing you don't want much explaining??? In a moment, I will only do this once okay, cause it is very painful to say…I do not own Bleach, wish I did, cause then Yamamoto would die…I don't like that old man. However, though I don't own Bleach, I do own Aya Yami and any other random characters that aren't in Bleach…so there…no I can go cry in a corner…*I want Bleach!!!*_

Chapter 1………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Name: Aya Yami

Age: 20

Race: Shinigami

Appearance: Eyes: Gray

Hair: White blonde/ mid thigh length

Clothes: Black tank belly shirt, black skirts or black jeans, black boots, gray trench coat, shihakusho.

Height: about an inch shorter than Rukia. (Sorry!!! Don't know the real height!)

Weight: Around 100 pounds.

Zanpakuto: Name: Mizu Megami

Sealed: Normal Katana, blue and black grip.

Shikai: Blue blade black kanji

Bankai: Black blade blue kanji gigai clothes.

Release words: Rain Mizu Megami

Bankai Release: Rain unto the dying earth Taifuu Mizu Megami

Past: After her death, her spirit woke up in the middle of the Seireitei, not in the Rukongai. She had on a shihakusho, two metal bracelets that were not removable, and a Zanpakuto. Head Captain Yamamoto put her in the academy, where even the teachers would shudder at her cold demeanor and icy reiatsu. She had no friends. She graduated early and was placed on Squad 2. Story sets pretty much at the same time it starts in the book, but doesn't leave the Seireitei.

"Yami! I'm transferring you to Squad 3," says Soi Fon.

"Okay, whatever, are you gonna tell me why?" Aya replies coldly.

"Don't question your superiors!" Soi Fon snaps.

"Whatever, do I leave now?"

"Yes."

"Bye taichou." Aya mutters sarcastically. Aya walks out.

"Creepy brat, she's nothing but trouble." Soi Fon mutters.

"Haha, I heard that!" Aya yells. She runs to the barracks, and to her room. "I'd better pack…" she puts all of her things into 4 boxes. Someone knocks on her door.

"A-Aya Y-Yami?" a male voice asks.

"What?!" Aya snaps at the male.

"I'm Hanatarou, squad 4. I'm to help y-you move your stuff." He screams as he trips.

"Great, here." She opens the door and hands Hanatarou 2 of the lightest boxes. They go to the 3rd division. "Stay here," Hanatarou stops by the barracks. "Don't break anything." She flashsteps to her new taichou's office, she knocks once and enters.

"Come in." says her new Captain.

"Yami, Aya, ex 4th seat of squad 2 reporting for duty.

"Hm. Interesting reiatsu and ya're not even shivering. Aya Yami, ya're the girl whose soul came straight here?" he asked.

"That would be correct, but why would I shiver? You don't scare me." Aya scoffs.

"I am Ichimaru, Gin, captain of the 3rd division. Not one of the members of this squad have passed through this office without shuddering." He says his fox-grin widening.

"That would now be incorrect, and where is my room or shall I choose for myself?"

"By all means choose, and yes, it would seem that I am incorrect…ya are dismissed." He says, still smiling. Aya flashsteps back to Hanatarou, picks up her boxes, and leads him to an empty room.

"Do you need anything else?" he says quietly.

"No."

"Bye Miss Yami." He says.

"Whatever." Hanatarou leaves. Someone knocks on the door. Aya sighs. "Who is it?"

"Izuru, Kira, I'm your new Vice Captain. You are to follow me to the training rooms. I'll test your skills and place you accordingly." He says.

"Fine." Aya picks up her Zanpakuto, straps it horizontally across her lower back. She follows Kira to the training room. Kira draws his Zanpakuto.

"You need to draw." He says.

"Whatever." Aya says. She pulls out her Zanpakuto most of the way.

"You may begin any time." Kira says. Aya flashsteps up to Kira, she sheaths her Zanpakuto. Kira cuts out, and Aya kicks his blade away from her. She punches Kira in the gut, and then kicks him across the face. Kira slashes again and Aya back flips away. Immediately she charges. Little did they know a certain captain was watching from the shadows. The fight continues, and Kira eventually gets tired or her fist fighting.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" he says. His sword bends into an odd square shaped blade.

"What need your Shikai to beat a girl?" Aya teases.

"Just draw your sword. Squad 3 is not focused on hand to hand, and I need to test your skill with a sword…if you have any." Kira says with a smirk. (A/N…Kira is not being OOC; he is merely trying to get her to use a sword.)

"How dare you! Rain, Mizu Megami!" she cries. Her Zanpakuto turns blue. "Ruler…mask of blood and flesh, all things of the universe fly…slightly claw at the dream wall which brooks no sin! Destruction art number 33! Pale fire crash!" Aya fires the kido at Kira.

"Nice kido, but you'll need more than a blue sword and kido to beat Wabisuke." He says.

"I'll warn you that Mizu is adaptable." Aya says smirking.

"Whatever that means." Kira says. Aya clashes swords with Kira 3 times. She feels her sword get heavier.

"What is this?" Aya asks.

"Wabisuke doubles the weight of whatever he strikes. Every time I strike your sword, your sword's weight doubles." Kira replies.

"Oh, that's cool." They clash swords again. "Now Mizu, are you gonna let him weigh you down? Mizu Megami." The blue sword flashes blinding white, turns to water, then back to blue steel. "Haha! She's feeling lighter already!"

"What?!" Kira cries.

"It's one of Mizu's abilities. Any sword affecting me or her, has its effects negated the second my water goddess (Mizu Megami!) turns to liquid. Oh, and, it won't work anymore!" Aya says.

"What?" Kira quickly blocks the attack Aya tried. They clash again and again when suddenly she flashsteps behind him.

"It's been fun, Izuru." She smirks. Aya cuts down his back and kicks Wabisuke across the room.

"Bravo! I'd say tha's worth a 3rd seat." A voice says.

"Only cause he's the vice captain." Aya retorts.

"What was that Shorty?" Kira snaps. (A/N…Now Kira is being OOC sorry!!) Gin walks from the shadows unnoticed.

"You heard me dunce! And note that I still hold my Zanpakuto." Aya says. She sheaths MM.

"Welcome to the 3rd seat, Aya." Gin says.

"It's better than 4th." She turns to walk away, "Do I have anything else to do, or may I unpack?"

"Ya may unpack." Gin replies.

"Wait!" a voice calls, "I still have yet to research her and her Zanpakuto!"

"Not again!" Aya exclaims as Mayuri Kurotsuchi arrives.

"How about this, I'll test only 6 hours a day, you will receive 3 square meals, and I won't do anything life threatening!" he questions, a desperate plea in his eyes as he tries yet again to gain Aya as a test subject.

"For the last time, NO!" Aya screams, her reiatsu explodes out of her forcing Kira to his knees.

"Hm…I think ya should leave Captain Kurotsuchi." Gin says.

"Fine, but I'll be back!" he says before leaving. Soi Fon appears.

"Yami, what happened?" she questions.

"Captain Mayuri still wants his research. I lost my temper." Aya says with a smirk, "Why, did I cause you to trip?"

"Learn to control your reiatsu, half the Seireitei is on their knees." She says disgusted by Aya's lack of control.

"Only half, I guess I am losing my touch." She says sarcastically.

"Incompetent brat!" Soi Fon says before leaving. Aya mutters darkly under her breath and walks away. She goes to her room and unpacks her things. She meditates and goes to her inner world. She is standing on a dark brown wooden log. All around her is water. Hardly anything can be seen through the thick mist and fog. The shadow of a woman walking around can barely be made out.

"I'm back." Aya says. The woman walks toward Aya, and the mist clears a bit.

"Hello, why do you always meditate? We won…we always do." The woman said. She had long dark blue hair, and she was wearing a dark blue kimono. Her feet were bare, and she walks on the water.

"I always meditate. You are the only one I trust, my only friend." Aya replies calmly.

"And when do you plan to tell anyone of our Bankai?" Mizu, for that was who it was, asks.

"I will when we actually need it. Do you really want me to waste your energies on the weak?" Aya asks the woman, her Zanpakuto, Mizu Megami.

"I'm bored of holding back. It's no fun if you hold back." Mizu Megami says.

"What would you have me do? Kill everyone? That would be too easy." Aya laughs cruelly.

"It sounds fun…" Mizu smirks.

"Yes, it does sound fun. Then I wouldn't have problems with that freakish scientist." Aya laughs again. "I've got to go." Aya goes out of her inner world and sneaks out of her room. She follows the reiatsu that caught her attention. Suddenly it stops outside the fifth division. Aya hides her reiatsu and when the person continues, she follows him through the dark night. The person continues on to the 5th division captain's office.

"Well, well, what a surprise!" a voice says.

"Hello Captain Aizen." The voice of Aya's new captain says.

"What brings you here Gin?" Aizen asks.

"I'm just seeing if ya have everything set in motion." Gin says.

"Almost, it won't be much longer now Gin." Aizen says.

"Well, we migh' have a problem." Gin states.

"And what would that problem be?"

"Her Zanpakuto negates the effects of other Zanpakuto used on her." Gin states calmly.

"Surely it won't be a problem." Aizen states without a care.

"She has a very high reiatsu. I was just concerned that she migh' be able to negate the effects of yours. She migh' tell." Gin said with a shrug.

"If she does, I trust you'll get her out of the way." Aizen says dismissal in his tone.

"With pleasure." Gin says malice dripping from his voice. Aya's reiatsu leaks out. "I'll get 'er." Aya tries to move. Her feet won't move, because for once in her Shinigami life, she was frightened. "Well hello Aya! Why are you eavesdropping on me and the 5th captain?"  
"Uh…I wasn't eavesdropping. I was on a walk and caught your reiatsu and thought you were walking too!" Aya grasps for straws.

"Nice try. I was hiding my reiatsu. You had to have followed by sight."

"No! Your reiatsu was faint, but there!"

"Come with me."

"I'll be on my way now," Aya tries to walk away. Gin grabs her arm, and drags her into Aizen's office and pushes her to the floor.

"My, my, she is a small one." Aizen says.

"I'm not small! You people are just freakishly tall!" Aya yells.

"Watch ya're tongue Aya Yami, I wouldn't want ta cut it off." Gin says drawing his Zanpakuto. "Aizen, do you want me to kill her now?"

* * *

_Alright so what do you think? Tell me truthfully…flames do not bother me…in fact, I'd enjoy them so flame away. Any criticism is very helpful. Read and review please._

_~Shadowdemontenma~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, for starters, I would just like to say, thank you to __Lil'Shiro's Stalker__ for the wonderful review! As my first review to this story, I found it very inspiring. With that, I dedicate this chapter to them! Arigato __Lil'Shiro's Stalker__!_

_Also, there is foul language in this. It's in the show, and in my vocabulary, so I don't see why it should change. Also there is going to be citrusy goodness, but that's later, for now just perverts and fluff…I think._

Chapter 2!...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"No!" Aya cries leaping off the floor and she does the first thing she can think of, she wraps one of her arms around Gin's waist holding him still, and grabs his wrist holding his Zanpakuto. She locks her arm, and her legs, using her strength to keep him from moving his arm.

"Affectionate little thing when her life's in danger," Aizen laughs, and Aya blushes very faintly, "Very well, let's see if I can't…Aya was it? Look at my Zanpakuto." Aya steps cautiously away from Gin then turns to look at Aizen. Aizen looks at Kyouka Suigetsu (sorry if there is incorrect spelling!) and releases it. He uses his hypnosis to make Aya forget what she saw.

"What am I doing here?" Aya looks around slightly frightened.

"Aya, would you kindly show me what your swords special ability is?" Aizen asks with a kind, fatherly smile.

"Okay! Rain, Mizu Megami! Turn to water, Megami." Aya says. Mizu turns to water and erases Kyouka Suigetsu's effects. Aya's legs give out as she remembers exactly what happened. "Don't kill me!"

"What a shame, she's a strong one too! Gin." Aizen states his smile still plastered across his face.

"Shoot 'em dead, Shinso." Gin states, his fox grin widening.

"Stop!" Aya goes on the defensive, crossing her arms in front of her face. Her wrists slide across each other and suddenly a silver barrier like thing forms around her. Shinso is stopped. The barrier was transparent and kind of resembled Orohime's.

"What is that?" Gin says as Shinso begins to retract. The barrier shatters.

"Beats me, that's the first time it's happened! Look, I'll fight on your side!" Aya exclaims

"Hm…I'll think about it. One word though, and we'll have to kill you." Aizen states, facial expressions never changing.

"Hai!" Aya salutes Aizen and bows.

"Get out of here, and don't let me catch ya eavesdroppin' again." Gin says.

"Oh, and Gin will fight you tomorrow, if you can't survive against him, you'll never make it through with us." Aizen calls to her. Aya nods and leaves. She goes back to her room, and goes to sleep. In the morning, she yawns and stretches.

"Great, another day." She mutters, walking into her bathroom and bathing in the tub. She puts on a fresh shihakusho and goes to where everyone was reporting to.

"Aya Yami, report to the training room." Kira says.

"Why doesn't she have a chore?" one of the men asks, the man being the old 3rd seat.

"She has one. She is going to clean out the training room." Kira states in his lonely puppy dog manner. (Poor Kira! I love you!)

"But that's always been my job!" he yells.

"She's the new 3rd seat. I thought you were all told…" Kira replies.

"But that means we were all demoted!"

"I'll take my leave now." Aya says. She walks over to the training room. As she gets ready to start cleaning, Gin walks in.

"Are ya ready?" he asks.

"Should I go all the way?" Aya asks, looking towards Mizu.

"Yes, unless ya want me ta kill ya." Gin replies.

"I wasn't asking you Captain." She smirks, and draws Mizu. "Rain, Mizu Megami!" They fight for a while; both gaining shallow cuts and they definitely have a bruise or two. "Alright, I'll do it. Rain unto the dying earth, Taifuu Mizu Megami! Bankai! (Mizu turns black, blue kanji appearing, shining bright against the steel. Aya's shihakusho is gone, replaced by black skinny jeans, a tight black tank top, black boots that go to where her hair ends, and a dark gray trench coat.

"Oh, a Bankai…nice." Gin says grin still plastered to his face.

"Kontan Hyoumenka Taifuu!" Aya cries. A silver tidal wave of reiatsu and boiling water washes over Gin. Aya flashsteps over to him and slashes across his chest.

"Shinso." Shinso stabs through Aya's gut and exits out the other side. Aya goes unconscious and as a result, her sword goes back into her sheath. Gin carries her to squad 4.

"What happened?" Captain Unohana asked.

"We were trainin' with each other. I won." Gin said.

"Why wasn't she training with your Vice Captain?"

"She beat 'em yesterday. I'll be off." Gin said as he walked away.

"I'll treat your wounds!" Unohana called to him.

"…" Gin turns his creepy grin on the healing captain. "That won' be necessary, I'll be fine." Captain Unohana shudders ever so slightly. Gin goes to Aizen's.

"Well?" he asks.

"She has Bankai." Gin said.

"So?" Aizen asks.

"So, she almost beat me." Gin said looking put out at having to say that. Gin looks around the office belonging to the man that to this day he still called Captain.

"I see, well then she lives. Bring her here tonight." Aizen said Gin's dismissal evident.

"Yes Captain." Gin said before leaving. At squad 4, Aya is just now awakening.

"Lovely." She says.

"You s-shouldn't b-be up." says Hanatarou who was watching her.

"My sword has more than one ability. Her second is the power of extreme healing. I am already healed. And why am I talking to you?" Aya says.

"B-because I-I'm the only o-one around?" Hanatarou replies, receiving Aya's coldest death glare. Aya jumps out the window and goes to the training room. Meticulously, she cleans the room till the night hours. She goes to her room, changes into her sleeping robe, curls up and goes to sleep. Gin silently lets himself into her room and sees her asleep. He walks up to her bed and grabs her by the throat. He covers her mouth as she prepares to scream. She glares at him, and bites into his hand as hard as she can.

"Why did ya bite me?" Gin asked.

"Don't touch me, ever."

"Hm. It would appear that you made a full recovery in a day." Gin said his grin widening.

"And you are still injured. Wait…" she follows his gaze to see an exposed shoulder. Also exposed was part of her breast. "You are a pervert." She says. She stands fixes her robe and slaps him hard across the face. "What the hell do you want?"

"Captain Aizen requests your presence."

"Tell him to wait till decent hours."

"Either ya get up and dressed, or I'll take ya to him as ya are." Gin said his smile continuing.

"Fine, do you ever stop smiling?" she snorts in disgust of his grin and making her way to her bathroom, grabbing clothes on the way. She changes and ties up her hair leaving her bangs out and over her eyes. "Ready, pervert?"

"It could be so much worse." In an instant, Gin is in front of her, his hands reaching for her waist.

"Pervert." She slaps him. Gin rubs his face and walks with her to Aizen's office.

"Aizen-taichou, I have her." Gin said.

"Aya, I have decided to allow your existence!" he said acting as if I should rejoice, a smile gracing his face, "however, the second you betray us, you'll die." He said growing serious.

"Okay, whatever, tell me your plans, if I'm in, I won't be left in the dark. Who else is 'in'." she said.

"All will be revealed soon enough." Aizen said.

"That's bullshit. Answer one of my questions." Aya said a small growl escaping.

"Hm…Kaname Tosen, Captain of the 9th division." Aizen said a scowl beginning to form.

"Is that it, you, me, fox-face, and a blind man?" Aya asks sarcastically.

"Just we four are all it will take." Aizen said.

"Fine, whatever, good night." Aya says going to walk away.

"We're not done with ya," Gin says, grabbing her wrist. Aya slaps him.

"What did I tell you about touching me?" Aya yells at him.

"Whatever did you do?" Aizen asks Gin.

"I woke up to a hand on my throat. Then this man had the audacity to-" Aya begins seeing an opportunity to get Gin in trouble. Gin quickly covers her mouth.

"It's not important Captain." Gin says.

"You will report here at 11:00 every evening unless told otherwise." Aizen told her.

"Hai." Aya says stiffly.

"Dismissed." Aizen says. Gin flashsteps them to her room, and she goes in, Gin following.

"He forgot ta mention tha' ya not allowed ta drink." Gin says while leaning against a wall.

"Really, why not?" Aya asks sarcastically.

"So that ya can't tell in a drunken stupor," he says for once not smiling, "And don't ya dare disrespect me, ever"

"News flash Captain, I disrespect whoever, whenever I want. Why do you think Soi Fon wanted rid of me?" Aya asks.

"I will not be disrespected by a tiny arrogant girl who thinks she's better than everyone else, respect me or I'll kill you." Gin said.

"Didn't you hear me, you perverted freak?"

"Shut up." He slaps her hard, driving her to the ground.

"Get out." Aya says, reiatsu flaring slightly in anger.

"I'll leave when I want." Gin said his grin returning at his new game. Aya stomps into her bathroom and changes into her robe. She ties it shut tight and walks out.

"Are you still here, freak? Goodnight _Captain._" Aya says, emphasizing his position, and how inappropriate this situation was.

"Goodnight." He sits in a chair

"Do you plan to stay here all night?"

"It depends."

"Just stay out of my bed pervert."

"I might," he said

"You will or I'll use kido on your male parts." Aya said, malice dripping from her voice.

"Don't test me, I'll kill ya." Gin says, scooting closer to the bed.

"Go away."

"I like ya room. Nice choice."

"Leave"

"I don't think so."

"Now"

"No."

"Yes, get out or I'll-" She slaps him.

"Definitely not now." Gin says, leaning back in the chair.

"Whatever," she curls up under her blankets, wrapping her arms around her sword that she'd picked up.

"You think that will protect you from me?" he asks

"I know she will." Aya closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

* * *

_So what do you think? Tell me what you think of Aya…I need input. Also, I am going to try to post replies to reviews but I don't know how it will turn out. Also, I know some people need the occasional translation, if you need one let me know, I'll tell you!_

_Lil'Shiro's Stalker__: Thank you for loving it already! I check my grammar and spelling twice before posting, so the only errors come from story line and names right? Hope you enjoy your chapter!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_ Hello lovely readers, welcome to chapter 3! Thank you for your patience, and sorry for the wait. A special thanks to __Lil'Shiro's Stalker__ for her wonderful review!_

Chapter 3…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

In the morning, Aya wakes up to an empty room. She does a small almost nonexistent happy dance, and gets dressed. She grabs Mizu, and leaves for the mess hall. Aya eats a bowl of cereal, and a sausage, egg, and cheese biscuit. She runs over to the assignment station. She immediately is sent to clean the training room. All the while, Gin watches her like a hawk. Almost as soon as she has cleaned the room, a hell butterfly approaches her.

"Your presence is requested at Squad 4. Report immediately," the little voice says.

"The nerve of that captain," Aya mutters.

"You mustn't dawdle, you've been summoned!" says the voice of Gin, exiting his hiding place in the shadows.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," Aya says, not all that shocked as she'd felt his presence fleetingly.

"Go, a captain has called for you," Gin says.

"Yes Gin-sama," Aya says, rolling her eyes.

"It's captain to you," he says.

"Whatever," Aya flashsteps to the 4th division.

"You were not permitted to leave," Aya is immediately approached by Captain Unohana.

"All of my injuries have healed,"

"That is impossible, prove it," she says. Aya walks to an empty room and show the captain the places where all of her injuries were. "That's impressive, how is it possible?"

"Mizu Megami, my Zanpakuto, has a slew of abilities that she possesses. One of those abilities is of extreme healing." Aya says smirking at the shocked captain.

"Why weren't you placed on the fourth squad?"

"Honestly? They don't know where to place me. I am the best,"

"That would be a bit self-absorbed don't you think?" Unohana scoffs.

"I have mastery of healing, kido, swordsmanship, tracking reiatsu, hiding and controlling my own, and not to mention a Bankai," Aya says, listing her achievements.

"Except for the day before yesterday, your reiatsu was off the charts,"

"I despise Mayuri, and you get my point, Captain," Aya says. Suddenly, Unohana's lieutenant, Isane, runs in.

"Taichou! Prepare some beds! A menos grande has appeared at a routine town sweep! Oh, and Squad 3 wants you to purify it," Isane directs the last to Aya.

"There's only one?" Aya asks. She flashsteps to the Senkaimon, and a hell butterfly escorts her to the other side. Aya draws Mizu and flies toward the menos, which was only a Gillian. She flies above it and slashes down across its mask. Squad 4 moves in and grabs the injured Shinigami. The menos finishes dissipating. Down below, Hanatarou shudders.

"One attack of her sealed Zanpakuto?" he murmurs. Aya leaves through the Senkaimon and goes to 3rd division. She barges into Gin's office.

"A knock is appropriate Yami-san," Gin says, smiling as always.

"A Gillian, you send ME for a Gillian? Are you trying to bore me to death?" Aya vents.

"I take it, that it wasn't a challenge?"

"By far,"

"Very well, take these to the Head Captain; Izuru is off doing other things,"

"Sure, whatever," Aya runs the papers to Yamamoto, then returns. "Anything else?"

"No, I'll send for you if I need anything," Gin says dismissively.

"I'll go fight someone then...like Squad 11…that sounds fun," Aya runs to Squad 11. She knocks on Kenpachi's door.

"Enter," says the fierce man, fondly nicknamed Kenny by his Lieutenant.

"Yami, Aya, 3rd seat of Squad 3. I request your permission to challenge your men," Aya states, looking nowhere but ahead, fearless.

"Sure, but you'll lose. No woman will take down one of my men," he says with a grin.

"I'd like to see any of them beat me. Are you aware that I have a Bankai?" Aya asks.

"We don't need Bankai to beat people," Kenny growls.

"Hm…I'll call you Tiny!" exclaims Kenny's subordinate, Yachiru.

"You are all _so_ dead," Aya says, before moving to the training room. She fights through the ranks, finally beating Ikkaku. Aya notes the time, and decides that it was time to go.

"Wait, it's my turn," Kenpachi says.

"Tomorrow, I am going to bed now," she goes to third division, and bathes. She puts on a fresh shihakusho and takes a nap. Gin walks in to get her.

"Wake up pipsqueak!" Gin exclaims.

"Go away," Aya grumbles to him.

"Now," he grabs her arm, pulls her out of bed and takes her to Aizen.

"Hello," Aizen says.

"Make it quick. I have a fight with Kenpachi tomorrow and I fought the rest of his squad today," Aya says.

"All of them?" Aizen asks.

"Obviously," Aya retorts.

"And did you win?"

"Would Kenpachi be interested if I hadn't?"

"Well, well, a menos grande and all of squad 11…you picked a good one. The gist of our plans is we're going to steal and artifact called the Hogyoko, which will allow us an army of fully developed arrancar, then we'll create a King's key, and ultimately, we will rule the world!" Aizen says, laughing evilly.

"And what are your plans for the Seireitei? Can I kill all of the Shinigami?" Aya asks.

"You can kill who I tell you to kill," Aizen replies.

"Party pooper," she mutters.

"It would seem tha she takes little convincing," Gin says.

"It's not that, I just hate everyone," Aya replies.

"My point exactly," Gin states.

"Aya, have you met Kaname?" Aizen asks.

"That's the blind taichou right? No, I haven't." Aya groans.

"Then this is your chance," he replies.

"I'm tired!" Aya yawns out. Kaname Tosen walks in.

"Tosen?" Aizen asks.

"Yes Aizen-sama?" Tosen says.

"This is the Shinigami girl I was telling you about," Aizen says.

"Is her sense of justice better than Gin's?" Tosen asks.

"I'm afraid not. She wants to kill all of the Shinigami," Aizen replies.

"So this is the girl whose ability could thwart us?" Tosen asks himself. If Aya hadn't known he was blind, she would have sworn he was examining her.

"As long as you stay on my good side you have nothing to worry about," she glares at Gin, and mutters under her breath.

"What have done to this girl, Gin?" Tosen asks.

"He keeps harassing me," Aya says.

"How so?" asks Aizen.

"He's a pervert! Sneaking in my room while I sleep! And he stares at…" Gin stops Aya from continuing. She slaps him. "Next time you put your hand in front of my face, I'll bite it off," she warns.

"Like I told you Kaname, she has fire in her soul, yet she is in fact water goddess," Aizen said. Aya scoffs at the implied term. He was describing her using her Zanpakuto.

"Perverted freaks bring out the worst in me. Also, scientists, can I kill Mayuri? PLEASE?" Aya begs.

"Later." Aizen says. Aya mutters darkly to herself about jerks that mistreat females. Aizen dismisses them.

"Finally!" Aya exclaims and she walks out. Gin follows her to third, while Tosen goes to ninth, and Aizen stays happily in his office. "Quit following me!"

"My room is this way," Gin says.

"We passed your room," she growls. Gin follows her into her room. "What don't you get about privacy?"

"The part where ya are alone. Ya migh' tell on us," Gin replies with his foxy grin in place as always. Aya rolls her eyes and goes into the bathroom to change. Gin stands right in front of the door.

"Dumb pervert needs to get a life instead of harassing 20 year old girls…" Gin hears her mumbling to herself.

He thinks to himself 'I had no idea she was 20. Maybe 17 or 18, but not 20.'

"Not to mention the way he was staring at me and what's with him walking around with his eyes closed, how does he know where he's going? He makes me so mad!" Gin hears the sounds of teeth being brushed and running water. Finally he hears her footsteps. The door opens and she walks right into Gin.

"How endearing, you talk about me," Gin says.

"You're such a freak! Now get out of my way!" Aya yells at him.

"I don't think so…" Gin grins at her.

"Fine!" she turns and stomps back into the bathroom. She leans against a corner and mutters angrily and incomprehensible.

"What's that?" he says, suddenly right in front of her.

"Nothing," she mutters, "Great, back yourself right into a corner, now you're trapped by the stupid arrogant pervert!" she whispers to herself. She turns and smacks her head against a wall a few times. Gin puts his hand on her forehead and pulls her against him, away from the wall. "Get off!" She turns and shoves against his chest. She looks up at him and he smiles down at her. She thinks 'Oh no, get away from the freak, he'll try something you know he will' "Please let me go taichou?" she tries, almost gagging at the 'p' word.

"I don't know..." he says.

"Way of destruction number 4, Bak…" she is silenced by Gin crashing his lips down on hers. Aya freezes, her eyes wide in shock. 'Stand still, do nothing and he'll stop' Gin does stop.

"Don't ever try to use kido on me again," Gin says.

"Don't ever corner me!" She wipes her mouth off.

"Nothing about the kiss, does that mean you enjoyed it?" he asks.

"No, it means that it's a cause and effect chain. You corner me, I try to kill you, you kiss me, I will kill you," she says, trying to draw Mizu Megami. But, alas, she's in a corner, and Mizu is horizontal, there isn't enough space.

"What was that?" he pushes her closer to the wall, and removes her Zanpakuto and sliding it across the room with his foot. He steps even closer to her. Looking forward, she's barely eye-level with his chest.

"Taichou, can I go to bed? Please? I'm really tired." Aya says, desperate to get away from him. A breeze enters through the bathroom window, and Aya shivers at the cold.

"Cold?" asks Gin.

"Duh, it's not like you scare me," Aya says, attitude kicking in.

"Really now?" he asks putting his hand on her throat and lifting her to eye level, "Is that so?"

"Yes." She replies saucily. Gin squeezes harder. Aya shuts her eyes and focuses on breathing, "T-taichou"

"Admit ya are scared," he says.

"Never!" she says.

"Then it can't be helped," he drops her. She gasps for air as she hits the floor with a thud.

"What can't be helped?" she pants.

"If threats don't scare ya maybe harassment will?" he asks. Aya tries to crawl around Gin. He grabs the back of her robe, and yanks her to her feet; she trips and hits the wall. She's standing cornered again, facing him. He pushes against her tightly, his hands on her hips, pulling them forward. One of his hands slide to her lower back, the other sliding up to her throat. "Say it," he whispers in her ear.

"Say what?" she asks.

"Admit ya are afraid of me," he says.

"You don't scare me," his hand moves to the back of her head, grabbing a handful of her hair, and tilting her face up to his. He kisses her roughly, his lips moving over her still ones, until he bites down on her lower lip. She gasps and his tongue invades her mouth. She tries to push him away, but he pulls her closer, finally stopping.

"You taste quite sweet, little one," he grins.

"You freak!" she slaps him and shoves him out of the bathroom and shuts the door.

* * *

_So, readers, now that she is alone, how do you think she'll react? And what do you think of the fluff? Believe it or not, this brings them closer…a little. Until next time!!! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello!!! It's time for a new installment of To Betray the Seireitei!! Thank you to all of the brilliant minds that reviewed with encouraging words. I'm so happy that I have yet to receive a flame for any of my stories…I could cry! T.T Anyways, I am sure you don't wish to hear my rambunctious babbling so on with the story!!!_

Chapter 4…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After slamming the door in Gin's face, she goes back into the corner, sits, and cries. (Yes, the great Aya Yami was crying, over a guy. Call me crazy, but she is.) Gin hears her tears through the door and knocks. "Go away! I hate you!" Aya yells at him.

"I migh' have went too far," Gin says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't feel guilty, you won. I may not be scared, but you brought me to tears. What a jerk you are Taichou," Aya says, wiping away her tears.

"Aya…" Gin opens the door and walks in. A few more tears slide down Aya's face as he crouches down beside her. "Look, I'm sorry…" Gin says as he wipes the tears away with the sleeve of his Captain's haori.

"Whatever, go away. I don't even know why I'm crying," she mutters.

"Well…just because you lose your human memories, doesn't mean you lose your instincts. Maybe something happened in your past," Gin says, trying to guess.

"Or maybe a pompous jerk kissed me and I didn't like it," she glares at him with watery gray eyes.

"Well don't I feel like a jerk," he says.

"No, you're just being rude," she says.

"That's mean, and after I apologized and everything!" Gin said standing and offering her his hand. She takes it and he pulls her up. She walks into her room and sits on the bed.

"Are you leaving?" she asks.

"I'll stay a while," he says.

"Fine, night taichou," Aya says.

"Night little one,"

"I ain't little," Aya yawns, before falling asleep. Gin watches her for a while, then leaves. In the morning, Aya gets up and changes. She puts up her hair and walks to the assignment room. She is sent to the training room, and after cleaning it, she goes to Gin's office.

"Come in," he says.

"Do you need anything?"

"Not at the moment," he tells her. Aya sits in a chair to one side of the room. She crosses her legs and meditates. This is her inner world.

"Hello Aya," Mizu Megami says.

"Hey,"

"Why so down? We have a fight coming up!" Mizu yells at her.

"I don't know what to do…" Aya says.

"About what?"

"Captain," Aya replies.

"Hm…well ignore it, maybe it will go away?" Mizu tells her.

"Captain?" Aya asks.

"No, that feeling,"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Hmpf, you have a butterfly," Mizu informs.

"Bye," Aya exits her inner world to see Gin holding her butterfly.

"Were you meditating? Captain Zaraki requests you," Gin tells her.

"It's about time," Aya remarks, and stands. She straps Mizu Megami in place and goes to leave. Gin stops her.

"I'm coming too," he tells her.

"Why?" Aya questions.

"Someone has to take the survivor to 4th," Gin replies. They shunpo to 11th. Once they reach the training room, they see all of 11 on one side; the other side of the room is empty. In the middle is her opponent, the captain, Kenpachi. Aya walks to meet him, and Gin goes over to the empty side of the room. Kenpachi draws his sword and Aya nods. Kenny charges forward.

"Go Kenny! Go Tiny!" Yachiru yells. Aya gets an anime vein and dodges Kenpachi's attack. She jumps and kicks Kenny in the back of the head, then flashes away. Kenny turns and attacks again. Aya jumps the blade and punches him in the eye.

"Go Tiny!" Gin calls from the sidelines, repeating Yachiru. Aya draws Mizu Megami.

"I'm not SMALL!" she yells.

"You won't cut me," Kenpachi tells her.

"I bet you 600 yen and a bottle of sake that I can," Aya tells him snidely.

"Aya…" Gin starts, but is cut off by Aya.

"I'll cut him!" Gin sweat drops as he realized that Aya mistook his meaning. She cuts deep into Kenpachi's shoulder. "I get free sake!"

"Aya, pay attention!" Gin calls and Aya spins and parries the attack.

"Quiet!" Kenpachi yells at Gin. Aya and Kenpachi fight. Kenny removes his eye patch for vision since Aya socks him in the eye and it starts to swell. Aya releases Mizu, and they fight more. Around 9 p.m. (the fight lasts that long), Aya stabs Kenny through the gut. Kenpachi falls. Squad 11 rushes to their fallen captain. They take him away, and Aya sways, about to collapse. Gin catches her.

"Nice win," Gin tells her.

"Can I sleep?" Aya asks.

"For a while," he replies.

"Thanks," she says, sweeping Mizu across her body and sheathing her after she's healed. Gin picks her up bridal style and carries her to her room. She falls asleep on the way.

"Wake up, you have to get ready," Gin says, trying to awaken her.

"Screw Aizen!" Aya says sitting up. She lies back down, and Gin walks away into her bathroom. A moment later he comes back in and picks her up. He carries her to the tub. "Wait!" Aya screams as Gin drops her in and leaves. He waits outside the closed door. Aya bathes and looks around. Discovering that she has no clean clothes, she gets out two towels and dries off with one. With the other, she wraps it around herself. She storms out of the bathroom and towards her dresser. Gin, not realizing she's not dressed, grabs her towel, thinking it was her shihakusho, and stops her.

"Where are you going?" he asks, yanking backwards. The towel falls away and Aya screams, running into the bathroom. Unfortunately for her, Gin had picked that moment to look at her. With a chuckle he calls out to her, "Sorry, I ha' no idea ya were naked."

"Yea, cause everyone keeps their clothes in the bathroom!" Aya yells back. Gin gets her a shihakusho and tosses it in the bathroom after opening the door a little. "You're such a pervert!" she tells him. A moment later, she walks out in the hakama and white kimono top. She rolls up the black outer kimono top and snaps it at Gin, hitting him in the arm. She puts it on. "Can't you think before grabbing someone? What time is it?"

"It's around 10:30," he says.

"What? You got me up early?!"

"Yes, and about what ya just said. Think before grabbing? Well, I just did, and…" he starts, before grabbing her arms and pulling her against him. He tilts her chin and gently presses his lips to hers. He softly likes her bottom lip before pulling away and letting go of her.

"That wasn't what I meant…" She says slowly, "Can I meditate?"

"I don't mind," he replies. Aya meditates and enters her inner world.

"Help!" she cries out to Mizu.

"What?" Mizu asks.

"He kissed me again!"

"That's a problem?" Mizu questions, confused.

"How is it not?"

"You kind of like him…Shinso just told me that he kind of likes you…" Mizu says.

"I do NOT like Gin!" Aya yells.

"Of course you don't. I mean, I could be wrong. I'm only _part of your soul_," she emphasizes.

"Right…what do I do?" Aya panics.

"Act like normal?" Mizu says.

"Be mean and try to kill him?" Aya asks.

"No, act like a girl who just got kissed. Blush, maybe kiss him, and play nice when you're alone," Mizu replies.

"I'll try," Aya exits her inner world.

"Did ya have a nice talk?" Gin asks.

"Oh, um, yea. Thanks for carrying me here so I could sleep…" Aya mumbles out and hugs him very quickly. He pats her on the top of the head.

"Maybe I shouldn't have got ya up so early…" he says. Aya hugs him again but stays as his arms wrap around her. Aya looks up at him and he looks at her, confused. She stands on her toes and grabs the front of his shihakusho and pulls his down the rest of the way. Their lips meet softly and Aya closes her eyes. She pulls away.

"Sorry," she blushes and turns away.

"Why are you sorry?" he asks.

"I'm not exactly the type of girl who gets kissed. Normally guys are too afraid of me," I say.

"Well have to change tha'," he says.

"Taichou?"

"No, Sama or just Gin," he corrects.

"Oh, Gin, when are we going to Aizen?" Aya asks, leaning back against Gin.

"About 15 minutes or so," he says, sighing. They go and sit on the bed and Aya leans against him. He puts his arm around her, holding her closer. Too soon, it's time to go. They shunpo over to Aizen's office.

"Hello," Aizen says.

"Hello Taichou," Gin replies.

"Hey el capitan," Aya jokes, pronouncing it cap-e-tawn.

"You seem in good spirits," Aizen states.

"I had a relaxing bath," Aya replies, glaring playfully at Gin.

"Is that so?" Aizen says, looking at Gin who shrugs.

"Hai," Aya says sharply.

"I really didn't have much to say. Your anger normally sparked some entertaining conversation, but your happiness steals all of the fun," Aizen says monotonously, as if it wasn't entertaining at all, which it probably wasn't.

"So, Aizen-sama, where are we going after we steal the Hogyoko? We can't stay here," Aya asks.

"We have a palace in Hueco Mundo. The palace is called Las Noches, and was built around what was previously known as a palace by the hollow there," Aizen says.

"Alright then, and to let you know, I beat Kenpachi," Aya tells him.

"I didn't doubt that you could. Looks like you get an early night," Aya walks away as he says that.

"Goodnight, captain," Gin says. He flashes after Aya. She grabs his hand and the shunpo back to her room.

"All of that for nothing?" Aya asks, dumbfounded.

"Not nothing, we need to keep him updated on your progress. If you don't impress him, he might not keep you around," Gin says.

"I'm sure that no one will notice me gone," Aya says sadly.

* * *

_Well, that's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. So what do you think Gin will say to that, and do you think it's moving too fast? Does anyone have any suggestions, and am I boring you with all of this babble at the beginning and end??? Lol, until next time!!!_

_~Shadowdemontenma _


	5. Chapter 5

Ok! It's the most recent update of To Betray the Seireitei. I know it's been a while since I updated this and I'm sorry. I hope all of you who have read this will continue to read on even through my terrible updating habits. My most sincere apologies to those who have been waiting for my update! On to the story!

Chapter 5…

*Flashback*

"Not nothing, we need to keep him updated on your progress. If you don't impress him, he might not keep you around," Gin says.

"I'm sure that no one will notice me gone," Aya says sadly.

*End Flashback*

"Keep telling yaself tha'. What about that Squad 4 boy?" Gin says, in his normal teasing tone.

"Hanatarou? You're kidding me right? When I look at him he almost wets himself. He's a pansy," Aya snorts, laughing at the foolish boy.

"Tha's what I mean. He'll notice that he's not been scared ta death by one Aya Yami" the smiley man says. Aya scoffs and grabs a yukata from her dresser and walks into the bathroom. She changes and walks out of the bathroom to stand by Gin. "So when is this all gonna happen anyways? I'm itching for a good fight."

"Soon," is all Gin says. Aya sits at the head of her bed beside her pillows.

"So, we've got all of this extra time. Normally, we'd fight over something you did, but you haven't done anything surprisingly." Aya says. Gin approaches her bed, giving her a mischievous grin. He sits beside her and puts an arm around her waist, using it to pull her into his lap. Placing a hand on the back of her neck, he presses his lips to hers. He licks her bottom lip. Her lips part slightly to allow a small giggle to pass between them. He kisses her again, a little rougher as his left hand moves up her side to her ribs. The warmth of his hand causes her to gasp. His tongue slides into her mouth exploring before touching hers. His tongue slides across her teeth and finally her pulls away.

"Oops," he says sarcastically, grinning her.

"Yea, big mistake. I just have to kill you now," Aya says.

"Is tha' so? I've beaten ya once, I could do it again," he replies.

"I never fall for the same trick twice," she says. Aya leans her head on his shoulder. She yawns, and then falls asleep. Gin picks her up, pulls back her blankets and lays her down, covering her up. Taking a last look at the sleeping woman, he leaves. Aya sleeps deeply through the night, eventually waking up from a strange dream about killer monkeys and bananas. Looking around she notices, "He left," she goes to the division 3 mess hall and eats breakfast. After, she reports to the training room to see the old third seat there.

"Why are you here?" she asks him, her tone icy.

"You've been requested in Gin taichou's office," he says, his voice growing quieter and she intentionally enforces her spiritual pressure. The man had looked scared from the moment she had entered the room.

"What's your problem?" she asks.

"You beat Kenpachi taichou…" the man says, shuddering.

"Of course I did. How could I lose to a man?" Aya says. She walks out of the room, across the courtyard and into Gin's office. Kenpachi was sitting impatiently on a couch that looked too small for him. "What is he doing here taichou?"

"Well, he's requesting that I allow ya to be moved and placed on his squad. I wanted ta leave it to you," Gin says, smiling as normal.

"Oh…I see. Kenpachi, I must decline, I like my position in this squad," Aya says, slightly put off that there was any question as to her answer.

"Come on, you can fight whenever you want!" Kenpachi exclaims.

"I'm sorry, but again I must refuse," Aya says. Glancing at her captain, she notices that he looks shocked. Enough so that he stopped smiling briefly. "Taichou?" she asks.

"Ya apologized? When did ya turn soft?" he asks.

"I am NOT soft," Aya says. Her reiatsu darkens and surrounds her angrily. Kenpachi laughs.

"The offer always stands," Kenpachi says, leaving.

"Would you have said yes to him?" Aya asks.

"No, but I know ya love ta fight," Gin says.

"Aw, that's nothing! I like is here! I have a decent looking taichou, a nice rank, a nice room…" Aya trails off at the faux look of hurt on her captain's face.

"Only decent?" he asks.

"At least I've stopped calling you a pervert," Aya says. Gin smiles wider.

"Well I gave your job away, and Izuru's always out runnin' errands, so, will ya work on some paperwork?" Gin asks. Aya nods and pulls a chair in front of Gin's desk and leans over the papers Gin sets before her.

"Arigato pequeña," Gin says.

"Pequeña?" Aya asks.

"It's Spanish for little one," he says.

"I'm not little," Aya says, gaining an anime vein. Her expression falls, "You left," she says.

"Hm?" Gin asks.

"You left last night," she says sadly.

"I didn't think ya wanted me ta stay," he replies.

"As long as you kept your hands to yourself, I wouldn't have minded if you stayed."

"Hands to myself?" he asks, "You would have kicked me out."

"So you're saying that I shouldn't let you stay tonight?"

"No, I'll stay," he replies.

"That's what I thought," she says, standing and stretching, "all done!" she says, walking to the door.

"Oh, hey," Gin calls out.

"What?" Aya asks.

"That 60 yen and bottle of sake you bet Kenny, he left it," Gin says.

"Well, I'm not allowed to drink, so are you saying we make an exception?" Aya asks, smirking as Gin nods, "Sweet, we'll do it tonight though ok?" she asks.

"Sure, here's your money, go spend it," Gin says, his fox grin in place. Aya runs off with the money, as well as her paycheck. She flashes around the Seireitei and enters the first store she finds. As she enters, she sees rack upon rack of clothes, ranging from the typical Shinigami shihakusho, to deviations of them, to clothes for formal occasion. In the back she spies racks of shoes and accessories.

Aya browses the selection of clothes, and stops at formal wear. 'What would I ever wear these to?' she asks herself, but in the case of need, concedes to buy a dress. Looking around, she found one that suited her style, but also happened to fit. The dress was black and had spaghetti straps. On the right side was a long split going up to her hip. Inside the split portion was silver silk. Silver beadwork goes from the top of the split up and over the chest. Next, she looks in shoes and jewelry. She finds a silver heart necklace with a chain long enough that the heart hung between her breasts. She also finds a pair of silver heels. They were the type of strappy stilettos that were suicide to wear. She buys her items.

After leaving the clothes store, she goes to a bar and buys two more bottles of sake. She takes all of her things home with her, putting it away. Hours later, Gin arrives to take her to see Aizen.

"So what did you get?" he asks.

"Just some clothes…" she replies, forgoing telling him about the sake. They go to Aizen's office in the fifth division. All through the boring meeting in which they discussed nearly nothing, Aizen looked at the duo as if disgusted.

"Don't come tomorrow," he says, looking bored.

"Why not?" Aya asks, curious and angry at the tone he used.

"Because I am tired of the looks you have been shooting at my subordinate tonight. Your face disgusts me," Aizen says, leaning his chin against his palm.

"If such looks exist they are looks of hate, as I despise the ways he wakes me up," Aya says, dancing around the subject and sounding stupid ultimately.

"No, the looks are of affection," Aizen says irritated. Aya looks away.

"Whatever, so when do I have permission to kill someone?"Aya asks, angry.

"I assume you would be interested in the mass murder of Central 46," Aizen says calmly.

"When will that be?" Aya asks, now giddy with anticipation.

"The day after tomorrow, meet here, and we will go kill them," he says in the same tone.

"Seriously?" Aya asks, "Yay blood!"

"So…she likes blood," Aizen begins, "Well, just make sure not to have too much fun. You are dismissed."

"Arigato jerk," Aya says walking towards the door.

"Haven't you learned to respect the people who hold your life in their hands?" Aizen asks, enforcing his spiritual pressure, yet containing it within the walls of the room.

"Of course," Aya says, remaining standing but looking shaken, "I usually don't care. However, since it's you Aizen, I'll make an exception," she says, looking bored, she drops to the ground, bowing, "Lord Aizen please forgive me, I won't make the same mistake twice I promise," she bites out sarcastically, rolling her eyes and standing. Before Aya could blink, Aizen was before her. He backhands her across the face and Aya drops to the ground. Gin takes a half step forward, his smile lessening minutely.

"Insolent brat," Aizen says, returning to his chair. Aya leaps up, furious.

"Hey! I was trying to be respectful! Don't you dare lay your hands on me!" she growls out, hand flitting to her Zanpakuto. She breaths, stands straight and begins to walk to the door.

"Aya…" Gin starts grabbing her arm, "you can't just leave."

"Don't you touch me either," Aya shouts, slapping him across the face, her hand resting against her Zanpakuto this time, "Every time I say something, it's don't or Aizen will have me kill you! Well I'm sick of it! Go ahead!" she finishes. She glares at Gin whose smile has disappeared. Gin makes no move to kill her. "Was that better Aizen?" Aya asks, face falling blank.

_So…did you enjoy that? And what will happen to Aya now that she has infuriated Aizen? And what will happen now that she has challenged Gin to kill her? Look forward to my next installment!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok, so I received this really cool review from __Luxord's Xigbar__, and it inspired me to type the next chapter! So here ya go! This will probably be my last update of the summer so please read, review, and enjoy! Reviews make me update faster I guess ^^_

Chapter 6!...

*Flashback*

"Was that better Aizen?" Aya asks, face falling blank.

*End Flashback*

"Much, the two of you may leave now," Aizen says. Aya flashsteps away to the third division, Gin following close behind her. Gin catches her arm, turning her to face him.

"Wha' was tha'?" He asks angrily. That was the last thing he'd expected after they'd gotten along so well before.

"I…you said not to let him get bored…and he said…and…sorry," Aya mumbles. A small whooshing sound alerted Gin to her shunpo just before she disappeared. Aya grabs a yukata and goes into her bathroom. After changing, she brushes her teeth and puts up her in into a messy bun. When she walks out, Gin was there. He was looking at the ground and his silver hair covered his eyes that were most likely closed. When he looked up, he looked a little sad. His smile was gone.

"I'm sorry. I over reacted. Ya scared me fer a second. I though' ya didn' like me," he said. Aya sighs, and notices the sake in his hand. Aya smiles and walks over to where she'd hidden the other bottles. She grabs them and sits down at her traditional Japanese table. As she settles into the cushion Gin's smile returns, and he sits next to her. Aya pours out the first round. Aya had never drank before and with her small stature she was buzzed from the sweet rice drink by the end of the first bottle. She continues to drink though and by the time Gin is buzzed, they were on the third bottle and she was drunk. Aya was ranting about Aizen, and his behavior. When they finish the fourth bottle, Aya trips falling into Gin's lap.

"Aya, was this yer first time drinkin'?" Gin asks her. She seems to contemplate the question.

"No," she says. It was obviously a lie, "I'm tired…let's go to bed," she says, looking into his eyes. Her eyes held a drunken gaze and her words were slurred. She leans up, wrapping her arms around his neck. She presses her lips to his. Gin kisses her back hesitantly. He picks her up, one arm under her back, the other under her knees and carries her to her bed. He lays her down on the bed, lying beside her. She curls against him and he puts his arms around her. The two fall asleep. As the clock reaches 7, Gin wakes her up.

"Wake up Aya, its morning," he says. Aya groans, rolling away from him.

"I like the night, wake me up then, I have a killer headache," she moans out, holding her head.

"Ya need a bath, ya'll feel better then," he says.

"I need the day off," she grumbles.

"I'll think abou' it after ya take a bath. I already got myself some clothes, but I didn' want ya thinking I left ya," he says.

"That's nice, do you still need a bath?" she asks him.

"Yea," he says. Aya mumbles something about a bathhouse, and then something about him taking one first, and continues on to something else but stops before Gin can make since of it. "Wha' was tha'?" he asks her.

"Never mind," she mumbles, sitting up. Gin grabs her chin between his long fingers, forcing her to look him in the eyes which he opened for effect. She blushes dark crimson. "We could take one together," she says, glaring at the wall to her right. Gin looks taken aback. She glares at her hands next and attempts to take it back.

"No, it's okay; I'm just not sure yer up ta doing stuff like tha'. Bathing with a man?" he says, releasing her face. She rises to what she took as a challenge.

"Mixed bathing is done all the time, even in the Seireitei, even between Captains and their squad. The only difference is that we won't be wearing towels in the tub," she says. Gin's smile widens giving him even more of a fox like look to him. "But for good measure, you get in first; you've seen me naked before," she says, glaring at him. He stands fluidly, walking to the bathroom.

"Alrigh' see ya in the tub," he says, walking into the bathroom. Aya grabs herself a shihakusho and goes to the bathroom door.

"Oh gods, I have a man in my tub and I'm gonna join him," Aya groans to herself. She waits a bit before knocking. At Gin's word of consent, she walks in to see Gin sitting in her large tub surrounded by bubbles. She undresses as fast as possible and gets in the tub covering her body as best as possible. She grabs her shampoo and starts washing her knee length white blonde hair. She notices Gin had brought his own items to use and that he was washing his silver colored hair. Aya shuts her eyes and ducks beneath the surface of the water, rinsing her hair. She surfaces.

"Why not use a shower, like most people do?" he asks. Aya gives him a weird look.

"Showers are dangerous, you can slip. Baths are relaxing most of the time," Aya says, glaring at him.

"Yer blush goes as far as I can see," he says. Aya's glare grows harsher.

"I know. I see it too. Good idea with the bubbles," she says, "now turn around." After they turn away from each other, they wash their bodies and sit back in the water. They turn to face each other again. "The water feels good, my headache is almost gone," she says.

"Tha's good," Gin replies. They relax a little in silence.

"I never thought about getting out or dressing and I'm not having you running around in my room nude," she says. Gin laughs to himself. She didn't realize they could change one at a time while the other closed their eyes, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Well then, ya'll have ta get over yer embarrassment and we'll get dressed at the same time," Gin says. Aya blushes but nods and stands as Gin does. "No peeking!" he taunts her. She quickly towels off and pulls on the black hakama, tying her white obi. Gin grabs Aya around her still nude waist and pulls her against him. He was only missing his top and haori. One of his hands flattens across her stomach his thumb just below her breast; the other hand tilts her face up to look at him. Unwillingly her back relaxes into his chest. She pulls away as much as he'll allow.

"May I get dressed now?" she asks, not looking at him.

"I'd like ta say no," he says before releasing her, "and ya'll be working in my office fer now. It was awful mean of me ta give ya someone else's job as well as their seat."

"You just don't want me around other guys," Aya says teasingly. She finishes dressing and turns to him. "Are we together?" she asks firmly. Even with the tough edge to her voice, she sounded a little shy and unsure of herself.

"I'd like ta think so," Gin says smiling at her. He kisses her quickly and she pulls away.

"You think too much, both were yes or no questions and I like straight answers. Your opinion matters to me Captain Ichimaru," she says.

"If you keep calling me, I'll order you to take your clothes back off," he growls at her. She laughs and walks out of the bathroom. She straps Mizu Megami to her back and Gin slides Shinso into his sash. They walk into the hallway only to come face to face with a shocked Kira. Thinking quick, Aya saves the situation.

"Thank you for returning my necklace to me, it's very important to me and I can't believe I lost it. Thank you Captain Ichimaru," Aya says, bowing low. Gin pats her head.

"Ya should be more careful with what belongs ta ya," he replies. Gin walks off to his office. Aya walks to the office after him, Kira splitting off to go deliver paperwork. "Tha' was close," Gin comments airily.

"Well be glad I made that excuse. I'm well aware that Captain and subordinate relationships are highly looked down upon," Aya says, moving to the filing cabinets. She works for hours, before her stomach rumbles.

"I got food," Gin tells her indicating that she should sit in front of him to eat it. After she finishes she goes back to work. As night rolls around they go to Aya's room.

"So what should we do with no meetings to attend?" Aya asks, "Hey, how about I stay in your room tonight. I'll bring some things over and…Gin?" she asks. He has a far-off look on his face.

"Oh, I was just thinkin'. I got an idea," he replies.

_Ok, so what do you all think? I know I've been leaving them a little shorter but it makes sense to leave them here…it leaves small cliffies. So read and review and I'll try to update soon! With love from your authoress, Shadowdemontenma._


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok, so I received a shock^^. Four reviews for my chapter 6! I was so excited I decided to attempt to bust out another chapter! So thank you to my four reviewers, you know who you are, and I dedicate this chapter to you^^._

Chapter 7…

"Oh, I was just thinkin'. I got an idea," he replies.

"What is it?" Aya asks. Gin grins at her.

"Le's go get dinner, I know a fancy place where there's privacy" He says. Aya smiles, fancy meant formal clothing and she had just the right outfit for it. She nods to him. "Well, I'll go get ready then. I'll take yer stuff to my room now," he says. Aya grabs a shihakusho and a yukata, and her bath stuff. He walks out with her things and she goes into the shower. After, she puts on that dress she'd bought, the silver necklace, and strappy silver stilettos. She separates her hair into halves, top and bottom. Then she splits the top half into two equal parts, putting those up in pigtails at the back of her head. She draws thick lines of black eyeliner on her eyes, applies mascara and puts on silver eye shadow. By the time she finishes, Gin knocks on her door.

"Come in!" she says. Gin walks through the door and stops, his red eyes open and wide.

"You look...attractive," he says, closing his eyes. They leave, walking along the rooftops to the restaurant. A waitress guides them to a small room with a table set for the two of them. She hands them menus and leaves. They look at the menus and decide. When the waitress arrives with bottles of sake, Aya orders a sushi plate with a side of jasmine rice, and Gin orders the same. When the waitress leaves, Gin rests his hand on hers.

"Aya…I wan' ya ta know tha' when everything happens, we won' be able ta go on dates," he says rather serious.

"I don't care; as long as we can be together I'm fine. And besides, my door is always open for your intrusions," Aya says, attempting to bring the conversation to happy terms. The waitress brings their food and leaves with a small bow. While the pair eats, Gin shoots off random perverted comments and Aya laughs at them all. When the waitress takes their desert order Aya gets Mochi ice cream and Gin gets dessert Tempura. After they finish the meal, Gin pays and they go Gin's room. He opens the door for her and she walks in, kicking off the heels that were hurting her feet.

"Well?" he asks, smirking. He gives her a mini tour.

"It's much bigger than my room. Your bed looks very comfortable. And the bathroom is huge. You have both a tub and a shower. Captains must live quite the lives of luxury," Aya says. Gin grins, knowing that Hueco Mundo would be much grander. Aya walks into the bathroom to change for the evening. She lets down her hair and washes away her makeup. She walks out of the bathroom and notices Gin sitting on the edge of his bed. Aya sits behind him and begins massaging his shoulders and spine. She gradually moves up his neck and to his scalp. Gin grabs her hands and pulls her forward until her breasts brush against his back. She leans her chin on his shoulder.

"We should go ta sleep before I do somethin' ya migh' regret," he says. Aya sighs.

"Like I'd let you," she replies, moving to get under his blankets. She adjusts her yukata once settled, to make sure it covers completely. Gin follows her into the bed, and he leans over her to flip off the light. His head descends until his lips are inches from her own and her hands tangle into his silver hair. She leans up and their lips meet in electricity. His hands grip her waist and slid up to her ribs. She opens her mouth to him and his tongue slides along hers. Aya pulls him closer but he rolls away, shutting off the light. Aya frowns in disappointment. He pulls her against his chest and they fall asleep. Gin wakes them up early in the morning. Aya grabs her things and goes into his bathroom. He follows her and turns on the water in the tub. He pours some bubble bath in. When the bath is filled, they turn away and undress themselves. Aya steps in and sinks down and relaxes. She closes her eyes and ducks beneath the surface of the water. After she surfaces, she starts washing her hair. When Gin washes his hair, Aya shoves him beneath the water. As he surfaces she giggles.

"Now tha' was uncalled for," he says. Aya laughs lightly. Gin pulls her close against him and kisses her. He kisses over to her ear. "Save yer energy fer later. For Central 46," he whispers in her ear. Aya shivers with bloodlust. They finish washing and the get out. Aya catches a glimpse by accident and flushes cherry red. As she stands there, looking for a towel, she feels Gin wrap one around her. He holds her against him.

"Ya know, I find you very sexy…especially like this," Aya blushes harder as he pulls her flush against him. She giggles nervously as she feels his arousal. Without even looking, she knew that Gin was wearing absolutely nothing, and that thought sent heat curling down deep inside of her. "But we must wait…" He murmurs in her ear. Aya grabs the towel away from him and he lets it go. She gets dried off and dresses. When Gin finishes dressing, they go over to his office.

Aya glances around the office and moves swiftly over to the filing cabinets. She pulls out all of the drawers and surrounds herself in them, organizing decades of battle records, reports, division supplies, and financial records. She rarely stopped for a break but all of the numbers and tiny letters and cramped signatures were giving her headaches. It was one of these times she'd paused when the sliding door to the office flies open, colliding against its frame with a hard _thwap_. Aya's head snaps over to look at the intruder. It was none other than Kenpachi Zaraki, likely back for more.

Kenpachi looks around quickly before moving over to Aya and her filing cabinets. "Have you changed your mind yet?" Kenpachi asks in his loud fighter's voice. Aya blinks up at him, giving him a superior look.

"My answer has yet to change Captain Zaraki," Aya replies calmly. The sweet little Yachiru pokes her head up giving Aya a nearly heart stopping puppy face. Aya forces herself to look away.

"Then fight me!" Kenpachi exclaims going for his sword. In a burst of shunpo, Aya grabs his arm, her hand on her own sword.

"Do not draw your sword in my captain's office," she says glaring at the enormously tall captain. The bells on his hair jingle when he looks down at her. "I must decline once more. On a normal day I would leap at your offer but my Water Goddess senses a change in the atmosphere. I believe there is a good fight coming up and she wishes me to conserve my strength…you'd do well to do the same," Aya says. Kenpachi glares at Aya with rage.

"Stupid talking piece of tin," he growls out before storming out, Yachiru clinging to his back. The pinkette gives Aya a sad look before they turn the corner and disappear. Gin laughs at the situation. Aya returns to her work.

"Ya came up with tha' pretty quick," Gin says, getting Aya's attention. She gives her captain a victorious smirk. She dusts herself off and stands, going over to his desk to pour her some tea.

"What does it matter that I made it up? I got rid of him, didn't I?" she replies, sitting on his desk. They drink in silence before Aya goes back to finish the cabinet she was on. It soon becomes dark in the Seireitei and Aya and Gin go to his room. Aya removes Mizu Megami and takes a nap on his bed while he sits beside her, thinking. Aya dreams of battles with faceless enemies in black and white and only a few splotches of color indicate that the dream wasn't in black and white. Even though she loved to fight, this battle seemed wrong…like something she should stop. And there she was in the middle of it, surrounded by an aura of silver and blue.

Gin nudges Aya awake at 11:00 p.m. Aya straps Mizu across her back and they walk through the divisions to 5th. As they approach Aizen's room, Aya mouths 'play along' to Gin. Aya scowls and stomps into the room glaring at Aizen before turning to slap Gin.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" She practically growls at him, "how many times do I have to tell you that if you continue those methods of waking me up that I will personally remove your hands?" Gin looks shocked for a second, and then relaxes.

"If only ya'd quit fallin' asleep before ya were ta report, I wouldn't have ta wake ya up," Gin replies, plastering that fox grin across his face.

"I think working for you all day entitles me to a little nap every now and then, bastard," Aya says glaring at Gin with 'hate'.

"What an annoyin' brat. Be quiet pipsqueak," Gin replies, he looks over to Aizen, expecting that to be it. He barely had time to react as Aya leaps at him, tackling him to the ground and punching him in the gut. The hit was very real.

"I'm not small! Are we ready Lord Aizen?" Aya asks, standing up and moving away from the floored third captain. Aizen merely smiles, entertained.

"We're waiting on Kaname to arrive before we set out," Aizen replies. Aya flops into a cross-legged seated position. She rests one elbow on her knee and her face in her hand. About 15 or 20 minutes later, Captain Tosen slides open the door soundlessly. In a soft burst of shunpo, Aya was by the door, hugging Tosen excitedly. When she lets go, all four of them look shocked.

"What was that for?" Tosen asks, imperceptibly shuddering at the physical contact. Aya begins to gag at her actions.

"Aya's been itching to kill something since finding out about 46, so you can imagine that she'd be extremely happy when the last thing holding her back arrives," Aizen says slowly. Tosen looks at Aizen, then at Aya. Even without seeing the man's eyes, Aya knew it was a glare. She shrugs.

"I will not be hugged out of bloodlust," Tosen says. Aya shudders very perceptibly.

"I can't believe I hugged someone…ew," she says, wrinkling her nose. She punches Gin as he brings up the night her involvement began. "That wasn't a hug. It was meant to restrain," she tells him with a glare. All of them cloak their reiatsu as they flash over to the center of the Seireitei. There, on a huge lake with an enormous bridge, was the headquarters of the Central 46. They cross the red bridge and Aya grins at the beauty of it. They stop at the doors. Aizen does something outside of Aya's vision and the doors open. They walk inside and Aya is shocked at the lack of alarms. They enter the large room and see below them the 46 men. Aizen leads the four down the stairs and into the center of the room. As they stop walking, Aya meets the gaze of several of them with glares. Aya twitches forward, her hand poised to draw Mizu.

"Aya rein it in, we wouldn't want you to lose control of your reiatsu," Aizen says. Aya nods. "Would you like to make the first kill?" Aya nods again, twitching once more. Aizen nods and Aya flashes forward.

_So, I'm sorry for the long wait, I did tell you guys I wouldn't be able to update through school, but I wanted to try for the four people that reviewed. Thank you bunches and please read and review. _


	8. Chapter 8

Recap

"_Aya rein it in, we wouldn't want you to lose control of your reiatsu," Aizen says. Aya nods. "Would you like to make the first kill?" Aya nods again, twitching once more. Aizen nods and Aya flashes forward._

Aya draws Mizu lightning fast and slashes through one old man's throat. The others in 46 begin to stand, to hit an alarm or something, but they never get the chance. Aya, Gin, and Tosen were quickly and efficiently killing all of 46. The blood poured over the floor making it slick and warm. When all save for the 4 lie dead, Aya carefully steps over to Aizen, bowing, and flicks the blood off of Mizu before sheathing the Zanpakuto. Of all the 46 people she had killed at least 13 were hers. At least. After a few preparations, they were ready to leave. Aizen sends them all away and Gin and Aya make a beeline for his room. She stops gin from following her into the tub.

"Gin…I'm covered in blood. Let me rinse off really fast. I'll call for you okay?" she says, walking in and closing the door. She turns on the water and rinses off before filling it with clean bubbly water. She calls for Gin. He walks in, strips and joins Aya in the water. Aya begins washing her long hair. As she does, the water turns a light pink. She scrubs the blood from under her nails then washes her body and the usual routine. When they finish, they dress and crawl into bed.

Time passes, seemingly in the blink of an eye. One day, they were killing off 46, and the next –it seems—they are standing on Sokyoko hill. But there were many events in between. Aya and Gin go public one time after Aya trips. As she fell, she dragged Gin down on top of her. They ended up kissing. The usual accidental thing. Soon after that, the Ryoka (Ichigo, Sado, Uryu, Orihime, and a strange cat) show up. Aya runs along making all of the necessary plans, as Aizen, Gin and Tosen were now busy. One day, her and Gin were walking around when a certain annoying female vice captain begins to scream. As they approach, they see Momo, Kira, Rangiku and Shuuhei standing and looking at what they perceived to be Aizen's dead bloody body.

"Aya…I wan' ya ta get on tha' roof over there. Lie low," Gin tells her. Aya pouts as she complies. As she looks upon the body, she laughs, seeing only Kyouka Suigetsu's replica of Aizen. Momo was screaming for her dear Captain Aizen. She turns, seeing Gin. As Momo draws Tobiume, Aya tenses in fury. Kira steps in and the two fight. Then Captain Hitsuguya steps in. He stops the fight and the two get taken away. They diminutive 10th captain threatens Gin and walks away. Aya jumps off the roof, joining Gin.

"Are you seriously allowing him to just threaten you?" she scoffs, wishing she'd intervened. But Gin just gives her one of his genuine smiles.

"The time will come, an' when it does, the two of us will fight," he says. Aya gives an annoyed snort.

"And when that time comes, can I take care of that giant-boobed drunk?" she asks. Gin gives her a look. That was right…they'd been friends for the longest time. Aya sighs, "You never let me do anything!" she pouts falsely. Gin kisses her before giving a soft laugh.

"And you enjoy fighting and bloodshed entirely too much," he says. It was several hours later, with the sounds of bugs prominent in the night air. Gin and Kira were walking along the path after Gin had freed the blonde puppy. Aya was following along, hidden like instructed along one of the rooftops. Suddenly, Hitsuguya leaps down in front of them. They argue for a bit, when Momo appears. Aya grips onto her Zanpakuto, but Momo attacks Hitsuguya as planned. (Ok I'm not writing it, seriously you should all know how the battle goes, and if you don't the whole story will be one big spoiler so go watch or read Bleach lol) Just as Gin's Shinso is racing towards the unconscious Momo to kill her, Matsumoto stops his blade.

"Damn it all," Aya says, leaping from her shadowy hiding spot. She races towards Momo to end her, but Shinso retracts, and Matsumoto turns. She locks swords with Aya.

"So you were involved too," Hitsuguya says. Aya gives a cruel smirk, looking over Matsumoto's shoulder at the white haired little captain.

"Damn straight. I couldn't just sit around letting my boyfriend have all of the fun around here. I'm a Shinigami, fighting is in my blood," Aya says, shoving the strawberry blonde Lieutenant away from her. Toshiro grabs Momo and the three leave. Gin flashes down beside Aya. "Ugh…I can't even make fun of her because she's blonde," she says groaning at her own hair color. The three [Gin, Kira and Aya] head to the rooms of 46. After a few hours of convincing a stunned Kira, Aya orders him into position. Aya ninja flips from wall to wall, hiding among the ceiling beams. This was in case something went wrong. Momo goes through unhindered as planned. But Toshiro and Matsumoto arrive early. Kira does as he was supposed to and tried to lead them off. But only Matsumoto went after him. Hitsuguya doubled back, heading the way Momo had gone. Aya follows, shutting all the doors she could. She had to hamper the progress of the person whose reiatsu she'd just sensed. After Toshiro enters the last door, Aya shuts it behind herself and flashes through the shadows to stop behind Gin and Aizen. She looks on the ground to her left and sees the apparently dead Momo. She grins viciously at the sight before leaning up by Gin.

"All is ready. However," she begins but is cut off by a wave of the hand from Gin. Aizen talks for a moment, provoking the temperamental 10th captain. The two begin to fight. Aya doesn't manage to warn her boyfriend or Lord before Unohana before she enters with Isane. After a short conversation, it was time. Aizen stands with Gin beside him and Aya between yet behind them both. Gin pulls out the swirly strap thingy (don't make fun of me just because I don't know what it's called!) and suddenly the three of them are at the Sokyoko hill. Tosen arrives with a stunned Rukia and Renji.

"Aya? What are you doing here? Get away from them fast!" Renji calls out to her. Poor Renji, he and Aya had been close friends at one point when Aya was in Squad 2. That is, until Renji had hit on her on night when they were drunk. Aya had stopped talking to him after that. Aya's hand glides to the handle of her sword. Aya steps forward, closer to Renji.

"Put Rukia down and we won't have to hurt you Renji. We're giving you the chance to save yourself. Take it and leave and you won't die protecting a weak lost cause. She had only one purpose and she's about to fulfill it. Let her meet her destiny without having to watch more of her friends die," Aya says slowly calmly. Renji had been her friend once. She didn't want to hurt him.

"You're with them? I knew about Gin, but you knew about all of this?" Renji asks, taking a step back away from her. Aya rolls her eyes, and reluctantly begins to draw her blade. But her Lord must have seen her hesitation because he draws his own blade after stopping her. Putting her tough exterior back up she glares at Renji.

"You're lucky. Your death will be much quicker at the hands of Lord Aizen," Aya says, turning and walking back to Gin. Aizen and Renji begin to fight but Aya doesn't care to watch. Then the orange haired Ryoka shows up. More and more people arrive just after Aizen gets the Hogyoko. Yoroichi and Soifon have Aizen held apparently captive. Aya kicks Soifon off of Aizen's arm, allowing him to dodge the swing of the blade.

"I knew you were a bad egg the second you showed up! You should never have been allowed to join the thirteen court guard squads!" Soifon shouts, attacking Aya. The two fight for a moment, but when all of the captains finish arriving, it was time Aizen decided. Gin grabs Aya just as a Negacion envelopes the two.

"A bit of a letdown. I wouldn't have minded being your prisoner a bit longer. Goodbye, Rangiku. I'm sorry," Gin says. Aya's eyes widen, shocked. What was her Gin saying? Was it true…did they use to have a thing for each other? Rangiku's expression was just as shocked as Aya's. Pulling herself together, Aya laughs as the garganta closes and they enter the halls of Las Noches.

"Did you see the look on their faces as the Garganta closed? And Rangiku's as Gin said what he did?" she says. The three captains just look at Aya. Gin leads Aya away off to their own part of Los Noches. He stops in front of two doors.

"These are our rooms. The one on the left is a spare jus' in case," Gin says. They walk through the door. In their room was a huge bed, two desks, an enormous walk in closet filled with their clothes, a huge bathtub and huge shower. Aya and Gin go into the closet to change. Gin wears his white outfit, and Aya changed into a black ankle length skirt, black tank belly shirt knee length black boots and a gray trench coat. She'd argued with Aizen for an hour for it. She loved her black attire. They go to the throne room passing by several male adjuchas level menos giving her disgusted looks. They wouldn't remember her when they became arrancars, but the looks wouldn't change. No male would respect a female leader. They stop near Aizen.

"Aizen-sama. I think it would be best if I…weren't around as much. The arrancar will not respect a female leader. Even if I'm stronger than them. And they may threaten mutiny if you were to attempt to enforce the respect of me," Aya says slowly angered at the looks she'd just received. Aizen seemed to contemplate.

"I've grown to…respect the way you fight, Aya. And I'm willing to grant you a different place of power. One that none of us could fill with our type of fighting. A private Stealth Force would be a good way to phrase it," Aizen said. Aya stiffens. Of course Aizen had known about the time she'd spent in the Stealth Force. And of course he'd have known that she was good at it because she enjoyed it. It's why she'd been removed. Soifon didn't like the way she handled the missions. "You would go around killing any that I want you too. Ones that oppose me. But you are alone in this. Neither Gin, nor Tosen or I will help you," Aizen finishes. Aya nods.

"What's the catch?" she said, knowing something was off about the whole ordeal.

"There is no catch Aya. Just you killing who I tell you it's ok to kill. I thought you would enjoy this opportunity. It also gives you a reason to dress differently than everyone," Aizen says smiling. Fake smiles only suited her Gin. There was something up. And thinking on what he'd said, Aya realized Aizen was getting bored of her being around.

"Sounds good to me, my Lord. Thank you for the opportunity to make something of myself in this place," Aya said. Aizen dismisses the two of them and they go to their room. Aya tosses the trench coat over her desk chair and sighs.

"Ya ready for bed Aya?" Gin asks, stepping closer to her.

"Among other things. First I want to take a nice long hot bath," she says. Gin follows her into the bathroom. Aya turns on the water and pours in the ever handy bubbles. While the tub is filling, Aya sits on the counter. Gin stands in front of her, leaning against her knees. He grabs her, kissing her hard and passionately on the lips. His hands begin to roam freely over her body. She fists her hands in his clothing, desperately holding him to her. He pulls away out of her grip just in time to prevent the tub from overflowing. They strip down and step into the bath tub. The two were no longer shy about bathing or being naked around each other. Even though they had yet to have sex, they'd been bathing and sleeping naked together for quite awhile. Aya does the usual, washing hair then body, and ducking down to rinse off, with Gin doing the same. Aya sinks down, knees up but legs stretched out, chin just barely brushing the top of the water. Gin grabs hold of one of her ankles and lifts her foot, massaging it. He moves to the next foot just as calmly. He moves up to her calves. Her body tenses though as his hands grip her thighs. He pulls her beside him in the tub, with one arm around her waist, the other holding her face. He kisses her softly before sliding his tongue along her bottom lip. "Gin," Aya whispers into the kiss. His tongue glides into her mouth, stroking her own. She shivers and presses up against him. He stops at that, picking her up stepping out of the tub and across the room. He carries her to the bed, dropping her. She gasps out, shocked at the sudden change in demeanor. Gin crawls on top of her kissing her hungrily his very apparent arousal pressed to her thigh.

_** And that's where I leave you lol. Sorry for the wait. It's now summer and I have a job now. So updates may still be a little slow but a promise is a promise. Hope you enjoy and I shall post again hopefully soon. Later!**_


	9. AYA RETURNS!

_**I can't believe I was for a moment willing to quit a story that was so beloved by you all. I deeply apologize. So here is the deal. I am going to use what I remember of what I'd written to rewrite what was once written and continue the story. The update times will be long like all of my other stories and like before. I have been going through a very rough time lately and I have had little to no interest in writing, especially when it comes to romance something I was (in my opinion) at least a little good at. As for the citrus I promised at the beginning, part of my writers block comes from true life knowledge of how 'citrus' is, and I can no longer provide that kind of writing. So if you can get over the loss of those kind of details, I will now continue this story. :)**_

_A recap since its been so long..._

_ Aya is switched to Squad 3, and finds out about the 3 defectors plans. Joining them, she aids in the destruction of Central 46, and the Battle at Soukyouko hill, all the while melting the ice of Gin's heart and falling for him. Now finally settling into the palace Las Noches in Hueco Mundo, Aya is given the position of 'Stealth Force' if only as a means to keep her out of Aizen-sama's hair, or possibly to quicken her demise. Now we cut back to the morning after Gin and Aya give in to their passion._

Aya yawns, snuggling back into the warmth that was her lover's skin. Strong arms tighten around her and she lets out a small giggle then stops herself. She didn't care how happy she was, she did not _giggle_. She sits up and stretches her arms out, yawning once more. Carefully crawling over top of the still sleeping Gin, she tiptoes into the bathroom, softly closing the door. She turns on the bath water to a steaming temperature and gratefully slides in. The heat relaxes her muscles, tense from all of the battles she'd fought recently as well as her actions of the previous night. Thinking of that, heat flashes across her face and she feels herself blushing. She shakes away the images and cleans her hair and body before toweling off and walking out of the bathroom. Gin was already gone, meaning he had some 'official' business with Aizen. Great. She dresses and then begins to meticulously clean the room.

She strips down the beautiful western style bed, tossing the linens into the hamper by the door. Pulling more from the top of their closet, she remakes the bed with military perfectionism. Next she goes into the bathroom, taking a rag and wiping down all of the soap bottles, the faucets, inside the tub and sink, and the mirror. She cleans out the toilet with the brush set beside it and then grabs another rag and cleans the tile floor. Taking the dirty rags back to the hamper, she steps into the closet, bundling up all of their dirty clothing from their and that which she'd thrown out of the bathroom and stuffing them into the hamper as well. She steps to the door, sensing out for any presences in their hallway. Sensing none, she opens the door and pushes the hamper out and to the left. She then closes the door and walks over to her empty desk. She stares at it, then grabs her katana stand and sets her Zanpakuto upon it, since she had no need to have it strapped to her back at the moment. She taps her fingers boredly on the desk, then sits in the chair. She opens the little drawer beneath to find it empty. What was the point of having it then? Familiarity? Sitting in front of one being something that the Captains had done daily, it must have been a natural thought to add desks to every room.

Noticing her foot taping, she quickly halts it. The day had barely begun and she was already unbearably bored. Irritated, the blond steps to the door way connecting the additional room to theirs. She flings it open and stares. Had Aizen anticipated her boredom and had it changed into this? Or had that been Gin? Deciding upon the latter, she steps up to the wooden dummy and begins to work on her hand to hand. This type of revolving dummy, was meant to 'attack' back with the wooden protrusions. She practices for a while, till that too grows boring. Then she goes back and fetches her Zanpakuto and practices the basic formations, something her body could do unconsciously. After going through every stance she'd learned from the time she began at the academy, she mentally goes through the chant for every hado and bakudo. By this time it was 'evening' and she hears the doorknob to the door between the rooms rattle. Unsheathing Mizu Megami, she throws the katana at the door, sticking it in, just as it swings open. "This being 'unknown' is misery," is all she says to Gin, before walking over and yanking the blade from the door. She steps into the bedroom and pulls out a rag and some special polish and sits down to dotingly care for her zanpakuto.

"I knew it would, tha's why I had some arrancars fix tha' up for ya. Did ya like it?" Gin says, his usual smile beginning to falter at the frown on Aya's face. Breathing out and then back in, Aya smiles at him, sheathing and placing her Zanpakuto on the stand. She stands up and steps into Gin's ready embrace and places her arms around him.

"It was alright. It would be better if that wasn't the only thing I had that I could do. Today I've cleaned our room perfectly, and went through everything I knew training wise. To do that every day is going to get annoying very quickly." she replies frowning. "Are you going to be gone all day every day?" she asks with a glare. "I think that would be even more annoying."

Gin laughs a little at his fierce companion. "I don' think so. An' if ya had been there when I got up, I woulda told ya tha' I was gonna be gone," he said. Keeping one of his arms around her, he walks them over to the bed to sit together. "Wha' do ya want me ta do ta keep ya entertained?" he asks seriously.

Aya thinks for a moment. Remembering all of her battles as a Shinigami, she knew what would help her more than anything would be a good fight. But to remain hidden here, and to stay away from the Seireitei til it was time, left her with nothing to fight. She sighs, the spark of an ache for her hollow hunting days beginning to tug at her chest. "Maybe..." she pauses trying to find a good way to word what she was asking, "Maybe I could go down below to the forests and scout for strong Vasto Lord Menos Grande? We could always use more. Or maybe even some good Hollow to make servants?" she asks. Of course, she planned to kill hollow along the way, because it was in her nature, as it was in theirs to attack her, but she could also scout. Anything but being cooped up in the two rooms she was confined to. She didn't think it was too much to ask for. Besides, that would make her useful. "And I'm sure that Aizen-sama would appreciate someone scouting besides Tousen, since he probably needs Tousen around more often than he will need me. And I can spend at least a day or two around here," Aya finishes. It was obvious that she was grasping for straws by now but she didn't care. She looks up at Gin, her eyes pleading with him to agree with her that it was a good idea.

"I'll see wha' I can do," Gin says quietly. He didn't know how Aizen would feel about her being down there. Tousen, Aizen trusted, Aya, he did not. And even more, would be the fact that Aya was asking to be away for full days at a time, as scouting trips usually involved. But the demand for more servant Arrancar was great, since the strong preyed on the weak here. And it was true, that Aizen liked to have Tousen around. The argument could go both ways with this. "I'll talk ta him tomorrow, an' let ya know wha' he says," he adds. Stripping down, the both crawl into bed. Gin's hands draws her close to him, and kisses her, his hands holding her face and Aya lost herself in the heat that ensued.

The next morning, its much the same routine. Aya wakes up first, bathes, and dresses. The difference being, that Gin was just waking up as she walked out of the closet. He smiles, and walks into the bathroom to shower himself. Aya sits down on the bed, waiting for Gin to leave so she could do the cleaning. It made sense for her to clean the room, since any Arrancar that entered the room would know someone else was sleeping there. They would also know based on the types of residual spiritual pressure, that it was another Shinigami, and that it wasn't Aizen or Tousen. But Aya was alright with that, because no one would be able to clean the room to her satisfaction.

When Gin finally comes out of the bathroom and dresses, he kisses Aya gently on the mouth and walks out the door. Aya sets herself to the task of cleaning. When she finishes cleaning, she stares at the door for a few minutes. So she sits down in her chair, kicking her feet up on her desk and polishing Mizu. Then she sits on the floor and meditates with her Zanpakuto in her lap.

"Conflict in paradise?" the woman swathed in a kimono of blues asks. Aya glares at the water goddess. Of course the Zanpakuto could feel her inner turmoil the moment she picked her up earlier. "So are you here to fight out of boredom, or are you here to try to solve your conflicts?"

"Intuitive as ever, in knowing there was something I wanted. Of course, its not hard when the moment I pick you up, you are aware of every thought in my head. And of course it's a fight I want, but you knew that as well," Aya says. The two prepare to fight, when Aya's physical body is nudged. She scowls, her awareness popping back into reality. It was Gin of course. Her scowl drops, and she looks at him hopefully.

"Ya go with Tousen tomorrow. Dependin' on yer ability ta reign it in an' not attack all of the Hollows, and yer patience, an' how well ya do spottin' the good ones, ya can take over," Gin says with one of his rare true smiles. The kind that were usually reserved for only her. She stands, putting her arms around him.

"Thank you," she says. Gin puts on hand on the top of her head, mussing her long blond hair. She scowls. He kisses her, and steps back. "I gotta get back ta Aizen-sama, he's getting ready ta break anotha mask," he says, walking to the door. Aya nods, and watches him leave. She sits again and reenters her meditative state. With a grin, her and her Zanpakuto begin their battle. Aya steps down off the log that was the only source of dry land in this world at the moment. Of course there was more when the water levels went down but that depended on her mood. Yesterday it must have rained in her inner world. A lot. She runs forward, on the surface of the water, and aims a punch straight for her Mizu's face. Mizu dodges, slashing out at Aya who ducks down out of the way of the blade. Sweeping the blade sideways, Mizu uses her special technique, Kontan Hyoumenka Taifuu and Aya scurries to evade the boiling water. She quickly realized that she wouldn't be able to avoid it all, the attack being closer to a tidal wave when her zanpakuto did it, merely because she used more reiatsu for the attack which was impractical for Aya herself but not for the Zanpakuto who had even vaster amounts of energy it seemed.

Aya flipped backwards, adding an additional roll backwards for more distance and time as she clacked the metal bracelets on her wrists together in and attempt to use the unfamiliar technique she had never really practiced. A thin silver shield erected itself in front of her and the water splashed to either side of her, warming the entire ocean of water beneath her feet a degree or two. Aya glanced at the woman before her and noted a smile on the woman's face, something quite unusual. The smile was the last of her Zanpakuto she saw before being thrown from her inner world. That and something gray speeding across the water towards her. Something moving too fast to make out before she saw the bright lights of her room.

Cursing, Aya stands, grabbing the Zanpakuto and sitting at her desk to polish it. She was already irritated for the day, and Mizu throwing her out had not helped. Staring balefully at the now gleaming blade, she meditated, trying to reenter her world. But her Zanpakuto was blocking her and that merely infuriated her more. She walked to the door to the training room, flung it open and threw her Zanpakuto lodging it neatly into the center of a kido target, which were lining the back of the room. She turned from the room, kicked the door closed and went into the bathroom to nitpick over any detail that could have been out of place, straightening even the toothbrushes so that they faced out towards her. That being done, she flopped on her bed, and decided to take a nap.

_**Ok so, kinda boring return chapter I know, but I am trying to do much better at detail before conversation, that and right now the story is at a dull point, with no action really as Aizen is building his army, and so is Soul Society. Also I know its a little shorter than usual but I think you appreciate that with the fact that it got boring, I promise that things will heat up a bit, and I hope you forgive me. And any of you who read my sum up of the rest of the story should promptly forget it, because I am hoping this turns out more interesting than I made it sound. Hope you enjoyed. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ok, so technically I did get a review, so here is chapter 10. And to the guest reviewer, the answer is no, I didn't know how much yen compares to US dollars. Sorry about that. So, here is the next chapter. So for this chapter a peek at Aya's trip and a glimpse at Soul Society and Karakura town. **_

Chapter 10

Her trip was becoming rather disappointing. Her future trips would be better she was sure, with Tosen not accompanying her, but this trip still bothered her. The whole point of her asking to go on these trips was to let off some frustrations, but this trip was only mounting to them. From they stepped foot in the world below the sands, Aya found she was still bored beyond belief. Every time she'd put her hand to her sword to kill something, anything, Tosen would become that much more alert. It was getting on her nerves. And the worst part was, there was almost no one strong around there. The stronger the reiatsu, the further away they stayed from the group. It was like they were running, and they probably were. And the worst part of all of this, was that she would be spending 3 days and 2 nights out here with Tosen, and the lesser arrancar that was to open the garganta home afterwords. She quietly sighs, and continues to follow the blind man through the forest of trees made form the reiatsu of dead and gone hollows.

Soi Fon stayed silent throughout the rest of the current Captains meeting. A question had been asked that she wasn't sure how to answer without being disrespectful. Suzumebachi was seething in her sheath at the captains back. How could Head Captain blame Soi Fon for not realizing the defection was in the making. It was all because of that no good Aya Yami being in her Squad before being transferred. And now she even heard whispers of doubt about whether or not she herself was in on it. Preposterous! She'd known there was something fishy about the cruel blonde when she was in her squad, and she'd voiced several concerns about it to the Head Captain. But this was war-time, and it wasn't time for her to be angry about false accusations. Everyone was scared right now, that there might be spies for Aizen in their midst. The unconscious Momo was under constant surveillance by her Stealth Force, as was Kira Izuru. The two most likely choices for a spy. When the meeting was adjourned, she stalks back to her office, ordering a watch change and a report. Of course, there was nothing to report, as neither suspect was acting suspicious at all. Who else were the traitors close to? Their former captains maybe, but they were banished from Soul Society like that horrible Kisuke. She sighs, wishing she had the advice of Lady Yoroichi at a time like this.

Renji drifts off yet again. He didn't know how Ichigo could stand this boring place. And what was with making him continue to go to school, when the others were off having fun scouting and fighting hollows? He scowls as he remembers Rangiku's words. '_We'll be off scouting all of the other areas, taking care of all of the other hollows, and if your gonna be in the area, you might as well be learning more about the traditions of the living!' _And of course, Captain Hitsuguya agreed with her, because Head Captain had told them to learn something so they could update the Soul Candy souls and all of the other things they used the information for. It still didn't change the fact that the class he was in at the moment was making him fall asleep. Math. Who knew that the droning voice of a teacher made the already terrible subject worse.

Finally after what seemed like a year, his last class ran out. He goes outside and stretches, before heading over to the Urahara shoten. He worked on his list of chores, payment for staying with the former 12th Captain. He stood in the courtyard, sweeping, a job that used to be Jinta and Ururu's job. He paused, and rested his chin on the top of the broom. He sighed, remembering the fun he used to have in the Academy days, when there was no war to worry about. It was shortly after Rukia was adopted that Renji met Aya. He'd heard about her unusual arrival into Soul Society and was curious just like everybody else. She spent part of her time in the Academy and part of her time with the 13 Court Guard Squads. He was walking around a corner and ran straight into her. She stuck almost as much as he did, with her knee length blonde hair. She wore it in a ponytail back then.

"_Watch where you're going Red," she says with disgust. He glares at her, already disliking her. "Well are you going to get out of my way or what?" she finishes impatiently. He knew people usually got out of her way as they walked. She had a bad attitude and a really icy reiatsu. It was actually said, that her reiatsu reminded some of the oldest Shinigami of the first Kenpachi. Not that she would become a Kenpachi, but it was the cold bluntness of her that told them she'd be a killer. _

"_No I won't move. It wasn't my fault I ran into you. Just because you're unusual doesn't mean that you can walk all over everyone." Renji told her. She took two steps forward and glared up at the taller redhead. Her hand for just a second twitched toward her Zanpakuto. That was another thing about her. Usually they are given blank zanpakuto when they start out, but when she came here, she already had one. And rumor was, it wasn't blank. The Court Guard Squads weren't giving the Academy much information about her though. The blonde glares again, puts her hand on his shoulder, and shoves him to one side as she walks to the other, in effect, making them move around each other. She went out of her way to be mean to him after that. But even through all of her meanness, he could tell they'd become comrades that day, if not friends. _

Renji sighed again, starting to sweep again. It wasn't that he wasn't in love with Rukia when he started to develop his crush on her, it was that he knew Rukia wouldn't love him. Or couldn't. It didn't matter. But the more time he spent with Aya, the more he began to like her. Maybe it was because they had similar fiery personalities. But that never made the other girl he gave his affections to like him. He had terrible luck with girls He'd waited til two months after their graduation. He'd walked from 5th to 2nd where she'd been assigned. They'd decided to hang out that day and spar. He waited for her to finish her duties, and they'd walked back to the 5th division outdoor training grounds. The sky was clear, but it was rather hot, so most of 5th were in the air conditioned indoor facility. Aya dropped the bag of water bottles she'd brought, and Renji set down the bag of food they'd picked up on the way. It was a tradition of theirs, to eat after a hard training session. They'd fought til both were exhausted, having only taken short breaks to stay hydrated. As they ate their food, Renji summoned all of his courage.

"_Aya...I have something to tell you," he started off nervously. She looked at him cautiously. She had no clue what was going on, but she knew it sounded like something she didn't want to hear. Her eyes narrow slightly. "Aya...I have...feelingsforyou." he finished rapidly. But Aya had heard. _

"_Renji...don't ruin our friendship," she said simply. Renji scowled. _

"_What's so wrong with liking you? Its normal. And its not like we wouldn't get along great," he said. He knew he'd already lost the battle before it began. She didn't have feelings like that. And definitely not for him. He knew that now. And he felt stupid for bringing it up. She had a point, he'd probably just ruined the easy friendship they had. _

They'd hung out one time after that and it was awkward for both of them. She'd never answered a single message he'd sent her after that. But he had to get over his difficulties in love. There was a war coming, and he had to prepare for the very real possibility that he may have to fight her. He finished his chores, and dropped into the underground training room.

_**Ok so I know its a little shorter, but I brought in what was happening elsewhere. And gave a little insight as to what happened between Aya and Renji, mentioned in the chapter when they left to Hueco Mundo. So Review please, it feeds my soul and brings out more chapters. I will update faster if I get reviews. Even guest reviewers. I appreciate anything. But please don't be mean, thats all I ask. Until next time. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Yay reviews feed the soul!**_

Chapter 11

Aya dropped her bag on the floor of their room. While she was gone, the room was not cleaned. 3 days worth of clothing, bedding, and whatever dishes Gin had brought from room service were just strewn over the room. She checks the shower. The bathroom was wrecked (by her military standards.) There were towels on the floor, soap bottles knocked over, and her favorite soap that smelled amazing and came from the living world? Knocked over and spilling on the floor. Her training room was being cleaned by the arrancar and was nothing for her to worry about. But the room... there were consequences. She sat down on the edge of messy bed, and waited. And waited. Her foot was tapping impatiently, from her OCD about clean quarters, and for her impatience with Gin. Finally, he walks in. He rushes to her, holding her.

"I missed ya," he says. He takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her hair. She needed to bathe desperately she decided. She pushes herself out of her arms.

"I bet you missed me. You didn't have someone picking up your messes. Now you can do it yourself," she says, grinning wickedly. Gin's smile drops instantly, and briefly.

"Ya serious aren' ya?" he asks. She just smiles. She sits back on the corner of the bed daintily, and sweeps her hand about the room. Gin's shoulders droop, and he begins to clean. She watches as all of the dirty clothing goes in the hamper, all of the dishes back on the cart and sitting outside, the spill in the bathroom cleaned, and the bottles organized, and all of the clothing in the closet returned to hangars. She was instructing him on how to perfectly put on the bed sheets, when she saw IT. She leans over, and picks up a pair of her underwear from under the corner of the Western style bed. It was crinkled up and stuck together in places. She holds it up, and Gin looked embarrassed.

"You didn't." Was all Aya said. Gin smiles sheepishly. He grabs them from her hand, and tosses them in the laundry. She checks again and finds 2 more. "Men," she adds, throwing the other two in with the first. After everything is done to her perfection, Aya unpacks her bag from her trip.

"How was it?" Gin asks her. She glares at him, and sits down to polish her sword. She told him all about the trip and how Tosen wouldn't let her kill the stupid hollows that tried to attack them. Gin laughed, "Well wha' did ya expect tha's not wha' ya were out there for." Aya just frowned.

"Maybe I just want something a little more exciting. I'm bored here, I told you that. At least back in Soul Society there were bars and parties, and missions. I have nothing here." she says. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Aya takes Mizu into the closet, shutting it mostly. She stared at the door. In walked a pale man, with black hair, vibrant green eyes, green tear marks, and a white bone helmet like object on his head. A hollow mask.

"Lord Aizen requests your presense." the man said monotonously.

"My my, why is Aizen sendin one o' the Espada ta fetch me?" he asks. From what she knew of the Espada, this must be Ulquiorra. When the two leave the room, Aya comes out of the closet. She sighs. This was going to be a long stay in Las Noches.

Gin walks into the throne room. Aizen smiles at him. Gin walks up to Aizen and bows respectfully. "Ya requested me?" he says. Aizen gestures for him to come sit by him in one of the smaller chairs that sat hidden near his throne. Gin sits in his chair, leaning over onto the arm, and slinging his leg over. He was the picture of comfort, but in all honesty, his 'chair' was a much smaller stone throne like Aizen's. But Aizen got a cushion.

"I have a few meetings I wished you to be present for, that is all," Aizen says, looking briefly at Gin. Then back forward. As the first person walks in, Gin begins to zone out. He began to think about Aizen, and how from the very beginning, he'd never truly liked the man. At first, he'd had the desire to defeat the man, but after years and years of being treated like he was below the man, that Gin had began to want to destroy the man. And he knew that only he could. That's why, when had told him of his plans, he had no choice but to go along. But his one regret, was that even though he'd have never had a chance to love her, that he'd killed Aya before she was dragged into all of this. He rested his head on his fist. He really wished there was a way to get her out of this without her being killed. But he knew it wasn't going to be possible. If he got her to escape, then Aizen would order her killed on sight to protect his secrets.

As Aizen paraded his underlings through the throne room giving them orders, Gin realized how much Aizen enjoyed the pageantry of looking regal in his throne. And also, how much Aizen loved to show how much 'better' he was than Gin and Tosen. Why else would he make the two of them attend these minor meetings? And why else would the two of them be hidden in shadows in the most uncomfortable chairs he'd ever sat in. And poor Ulquiorra must have been just passing by when Aizen realized that he needed another power trip. Gin couldn't imagine the torture his life would be if Aizen ended up not killing him and ascending to the Spirit King. So Gin made it a goal, that if he couldn't kill Aizen, then he was going to force Aizen to kill him. Or drag his living body out in front of some angry Shinigami and let them do the job. He wouldn't live if Aizen was going to be the Spirit King.

A week and a half of boredom later, and Aya is packing a large backpack. She put some spare clothing in it, and some food she wouldn't have to cook. It would be too risky to build a fire out there. She was going entirely alone. There was going to be a garganta opened for her in 5 days, and if she wasn't in it, she was going to be left down there. Aya sighed, and walked into her training room. Gin, Aizen, Tosen, and one very very lowly arrancar was there. That arrancar was going to be killed after she left. Through the dark void she walks, ending up in the lower part of Hueco Mundo. She sets out, searching. She was going to enjoy the slaughter of every lowly Hollow she encountered. And knock out and tie up any worthy hollows of course.

She sets up camp that 'night' and curls up in a blanket high up in the trees. Well, high enough that she wasn't going to just fall out of the tree the minute she fell asleep that is. The branches did get smaller the higher up you went after all. It was amazing what the particles of Hollows that weren't killed by Shinigami became. Like in Soul Society, how the particles of the dead Shinigami became the stone that made up their city. The Seireitei, or the Court of Pure Souls. As she began to drift off to sleep, she thought about the bars of Soul Society, and how she used to hang out there nightly. Not for the people, not at first. At first it was the boos, but the more she drank the more she would hang out and joke with Renji's group. After Renji left of course. Though there were a few nights where Renji would get so drunk that she'd go hang with him, knowing he wouldn't remember it in the morning.

Aya sighed, and settled down to go to sleep. Of course, some ballsy Hollow tried to get the element of suprise on her, but he was quickly dealt with and she went to bed for the night. She knew that the next morning she would have to be more careful about the slaughter. Aizen would probably check in on her with whatever devise he had flying around watching everything. And that's what bugged her the most. Aizen had shown the recap of her hunting trip with Tosen, showing her that he was watching her. But at least she could be happy with the slaughter of the day. And knowing that she at least would be able to get out of the stuffy white palace on occasion.

_**Ok another shorter chapter I know I'm getting bad about that, but like I said before I'm at a really slow point in the story. It will hopefully pick up soon. I have to get it to the point where she's been there long enough for the rest of the story to make sense. That being said, enjoy. **_


End file.
